


Of Star Wars and GoldenVibe

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: DC - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Oh look they're in middle school, goldenvibe - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345





	Of Star Wars and GoldenVibe

Cisco Ramon was excited. Very excited, in fact.The eighth grade Student Government (Of which he was Activities Chairperson) had supported his idea for a movie marathon! By popular vote, Star Wars had been chosen, a personal favorite of his. Every movie, even the crappy prequels, were going to be viewed in the gym of Central City Junior High on Saturday.  
The Activities Committee had done its job drumming up enthusiasm for the event. Posters plastered the halls, and murmurs and chatter concerning it floated through the corridors as Cisco made a list of supplies for the big night.  
Sour Punch Straws, Slushees of various flavors, his giant beanbag chair, chops, popcorn, etc. It was only Thursday, so he still had time to stock up.  
Friday afternoon, he rode his bike over to the nearest gas station. He locked it to the rack outside, and walked in.  
Near the magazine rack, he spotted a girl he knew from school. Lisa Snart. A real troublemaker, always in detention. Sly and clever, but beautiful too. They had been bio partners for a while in September, and every time he saw her, butterflies decided to infest his stomach. Whenever she talked to him she seemed almost... flirtatious. "But, no, that's silly," he thought. "Lisa Snart probably doesn't even know I exist."  
Drawing his thoughts back to the present, he made a beeline for the Doritos. The last thing he wanted ha to start sweating profusely, and stuttering like an moron. But, he wasn't fast enough.  
"Hey," she said, catching his arm with a hand adorned with gold rings. (She always wore something gold, as Cisco had once keenly observed.)  
"Getting snacks for the marathon?" she asked. So she did know he was alive!  
"Uh... uh... yeah." He finally managed to say. Yup, those were the butterflies.  
"So, are you stoked? I love Star Wars, but Len thinks it's for geeks. The only reason he wants to go is so he can shut off the heating so it'll be, like, fifty below in there. But don't worry, I talked him out of it."  
Cisco was utterly bewildered.Here was Lisa, talking to him like they were lifelong friends. It was weird, but he rather enjoyed it too.  
"You, uh, like Star Wars? That's not something I would really expect from you." Cisco said, still mumbling a bit.  
"Well, I guess you really don't know me well." She said with a wink and blowing a bubble with the gum she had been chewing, probably stolen.  
Just then, her brother, Leonard Snart, came around the corner wearing an oversized blue parka.  
"Time to go, sis. The cashier's been giving me that look." He drawled.  
Without glancing at Cisco, he grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her out of the store.  
"See you tomorrow!" she called from over her shoulder.  
Cisco had noticed a few suspicious bulges in the pockets of Leonard's jacket, but didn't say anything. He was speechless.

When Saturday afternoon finally rolled around, the entire school was ready. Kids with pillows, junk food, and their favorite Star Wars shirts streamed into the gym. Unfortunately, Cisco was late.  
He'd had to go to another one of his brother Dante's stupid piano recitals, even though he promised to do extra chores for a week if he didn't.  
After what seemed like eternities of B sharps, crescendos, and slurs, he was finally at the marathon.  
He hopped out of the car, raced through the doors, flashed his student ID to the chaperone at the entrance to the gym, and stepped inside to search for a spot.  
The beginning titles for Attack of the Clones were just being shown, so at least he hadn't missed much. He looked around for somewhere he could put his beanbag. The wasn't any room up front near Barry, Iris, and Eddie, or any by Caitlin and Julian.  
"Psst! Cisco!" Someone whispered.  
He looked around, but didn't see who had called him.  
"Cisco! Over here!" He saw someone waving in the back corner. It was- you guessed it- Lisa. She gestured for him to go over. He did so.  
"I saved a spot for you. Everywhere else was full. Len looks pretty happy doesn't he?"  
He looked over at Leonard, who did look surprisingly happy, but that was probably because Sara Lance was snuggled up next to him.  
Cisco flopped onto his giant denim beanbag, and noticed Lisa was sitting on the hard gym floor.  
"Wanna share?" He asked.  
"Sure," she replied, and gratefully sat down.   
The added weight forced most of the beans to the edges, smushing the two together. Lisa giggled, while Cisco turned ad deep shade of red. He was glad it was dark in the room.  
All through the movies, they whispered comments to each other, ate candy, and enjoyed the cinematic sorcery of George Lucas. With every shared laugh, and Easter egg spotted, Cisco grew more confident.   
Then, during the Empire Strikes Back, as Han and Leia were about to kiss, Lisa and Cisco turned to each other. Time itself seemed to slow as they leaned in and- the sprinkler system went off.  
They both leaped back, equally drenched, and the gym lights came on. Smoke wafted from the hallway.  
"MICK!!!" Lisa screeched.  
The chaperones shepherded the students outside. It was dark, and a chill wind blew around the huddled mass of junior highers.  
"He's as overprotective as Leonard. Maybe even more so!" Lisa fumed. Cisco stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. She then proceeded to let out a stream of swear words that lasted for a full minute, without once repeating herself.  
Cisco wrapped his flannel around her, though it didn't do much, as it it was also soaked. But, Lisa smiled at the gesture.  
"Okay students! It was only a small fire in the trash can in the hall! Everything is under control!" the math teacher announced. "We will all continue with our evening as planned! Except for some of us..." she glared at Mick Rory.  
Lisa pecked Cisco on the cheek.  
"You still owe me a kiss." She said with a smirk, as they headed back inside.


End file.
